The Journey Begins- Book 1- High Winds
by WildxPaws
Summary: Stormpaw is a new ThunderClan apprentice training to become a warrior. But when her Clan struggles from a tornado, plus the other Clans fall into danger too, from a murderous, power hungry cat, will her, her littermates, and her friends be able to save them? (unfinished) (Series 1)
1. PrologueChapter 1 (oof)

_Prologue_

_A tiny kit mewled_ from the grass. It waved its tiny legs in the air, trying to stand.

Its mews grew louder.

A brown she-cat stuck her head out from the nursery, hearing the distant mews.

"It sounds like a kit….." Her motherly instinct kicked in (as she had just kitted her second litter) and she stepped out of the nursery.

"It's coming from near the badger den! "Her eyes widened in alarm, and she ran out ThunderClan's entrance.

Wind whipped at her fur, making it stick out everywhere.

The mews grew louder and suddenly rose an octave higher.

The cat quickened her pace and threw herself into the clearing.

A badger was exiting the den and spotted the crying kit. It shuffled nearer thinking of how hungry it was.

With a cry of fury, the she-cat threw herself onto the badger. She dug her claws into its back, and sunk her teeth into the neck.

The badger gave one last cry of pain before it went limp.

She spat blood onto the forest floor and turned to survey the kit.

Its eyes were shut, and the gray pelt shone in the moonlight.

The she-cat licked its ear. "It's okay now, little one." She nuzzled it. "I'll take you with me."

As she crouched down to pick up the little scrap of fur, she realized its fur seemed like a miniature storm cloud. She started the walk back to the camp.

"You're safe now, Stormkit."

_Stormkit mewled, stretching her _limbs. The moss had moved and made her stiff. She wondered where the nice soft grass had gone. At least she had milk.

One of the bodies beside her moved, making her flip over. She mewled louder making her milk-giver wake up.

"Hush, hush Stormkit…..hush."

She heard swishing then a patter of paws. The milk-giver tensed.

"Hello, Robinpetal."

"Spottedbranch. I came to check on you. How's the kits?"

"Blossomkit and Claykit are asleep, but Stormkit-"

"Wait I thought you only had two kits…."

The milk-giver gave off a fear-scent.

"N-no, you must be mistaken. These are all my kits."

"…..Okay."

Stormkit heard the swishes again, and the milk-giver relaxed.

"Go back to sleep Stormkit."

So she did.

_Chapter 1_

"_They're beautiful!" Exclaimed Olivewhisker._

"That one's Claykit, Blossomkit, Stormkit. And of course, Rainkit." Tail gesturing to each one.

"Take that, kittypet!" Claykit meowed, jumping on Stormkit's back.

"I'm not a kittypet, you mouse-brain!" Stormkit yowled, kicking him off.

Spottedbranch tensed. _What if she is?_

"Mouse-dung toms!" Blossomkit joined the tussle.

"Hey!" Yowled Rainkit, also joining.

"Kits, kits! Stop this!"

But it was too late, and the three of them kept on yowling and rolling, right into ThunderClan's leader.

"Fighting like warriors already aren't they?"

The kits stopped immediately, eyes widening.

"F-fogstar. S-sorry. W-we-we-we didn't see you…" Claykit trailed off.

"Yeah. Sorry dad….." Rainkit added.

"You're fine." Fogstar's eyes twinkled with amusement. "You'll put those moves to good use when you become apprentices." He nudged them with his paw. "Go on."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_The four kits were _very excited for their apprenticing ceremony. Claykit kept bragging to the younger kits (Sootkit, Dustkit, and Sparrowkit) how he was gonna be the best warrior, Rainkit kept trying to ask his father who his mentor was going to be, Stormkit was trying to keep cool until the day came (failing miserably), and Blossomkit kept stealing looks at Robinpetal wondering if she accepted the young tortoiseshell's request.

After one last restless night of sleep, the day had come. It was the time to be an apprentice.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting." Fogstar yowled.

The four kits shot out of the nursery faster than a monster on a Thunderpath.

"The time has come," Fogstar mewed after the Clan had settled, "For four six-moon kits to become apprentices." Claykit's pelt brushed Stormkit as he quivered with excitement. "Rainkit, come forward."

Rainkit's paws shook with each step.

"Rainkit, do you promise to be a vigilant apprentice and respect your Clan, and serve it?" Rainkit puffed out his chest. "I do."

"Then from now until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Rainpaw."

"Rainpaw! Rainpaw! Rainpaw!" The Clan yowled.

"Ravenstripe, you have learned much from Loudsnout. Teach this young apprentice all you have been taught."

Rainkit walked over to a dark tom cat and touch noses with him.

"The next apprentice shall be Claykit."

Claykit shook his pelt and stood up.

"Claykit, do you promise to be a vigilant apprentice and respect your Clan, and serve it?" Claykit locked his amber yes into the leader's dark grey ones. "I do." "Then from now until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Claypaw."

"Claypaw! Claypaw! Claypaw!" The Clan yowled again.

"Shiningcleft, it is past the time

"Stormkit, it is now your time."

Stormkit coolly stood, her whiskers quivering in anticipation.

"Stormkit, do you promise to be a vigilant apprentice and respect your Clan, and serve it?" Stormkit's ears twitched as she responded. "I do." "Then from now until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Stormpaw."

"Stormpaw! Stormpaw! Stormpaw!"

"Shiningcleft, you are long overdue for a apprentice. Severedfoot trained you well. Teach everything you can to this young apprentice."

This entire time, Blossomkit had been frozen. When Fogstar called her name, she snapped into attention as if woken from a trance.

"Blossomkit, come forward."

Blossomkit slowly stood, eyes on the ground.

"Blossomkit has done a courageous thing." He addressed the Clan. "She has asked to be Robinpetal's apprentice.

Blossomkit stiffened as whispers floated around her Clan.

"I'll tell them Fogstar." The pretty brown she-cat rose from the ground and stood directly under Highledge. "Blossomkit shows kindness, a great mind, and a courageous heart. I accept her as my apprentice, and I am sure StarClan does too."

Blossomkit immediately brightened and raced forward to touch noses with Robinpetal. "I won't let you down." She promised.

Fogstar finished. "Then from now until you become a medicine cat, you shall be known as Blossompaw."

"Blossompaw! Blossompaw! Blossompaw!"

The other two apprentices rushed over. Ivypaw, a white she-cat with green eyes mewed her congratulations. "It's the best feeling in the world! Although it'll probably be better when we're warriors!" Goldpaw, a well, _gold_, she-cat added her mew too."It's been so lonely!" Suddenly, their mentors Bearstream and Grassweb called for them. "We'll see you later in the den." They rushed off to their mentors.

"Thanks for accepting my decision." Blossompaw said shyly.

"You're fine." Stormpaw brushed her pelt against hers.

The four apprentice shared their happiness of being apprentices by touching the tips of each of their tails together.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, it's me Wild. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyways, 2 shoutouts:

I've got to say, this is probably one of the most promising Warrior Fanfiction I've read. I can tell you've put a lot of work with the names because they're really good.  
I eagerly await for the next chapter.  
~Sebias of Redwall Abbey~

and

I like it. :) Good start on your story. I'll try and keep an eye on this fanfic but alas I'm busy writing a Redwall fanfiction called "The Grey Warlord" so I might not have too much time._  
_Update soon.

(Firestar the warrior)

Thank you both! :)

This is dedicated to Harry Potter fans. Enjoy! :p

_Chapter 3_

_Stormpaw felt like the _sun would never rise. Claypaw and Rainpaw slept peacefully beside her, and she missed Blossompaw's soft tufted pelt. She waited restless for her first apprentice session. She wondered where Olivewhisker would take her for the day.

_Maybe show us the territory and borders? That's what Spottedbranch and Pineclaw said they did. _Thought Stormpaw thinking of her parents. _I suppose I could get up and eat some breakfast before the session then._

Stormpaw slowly got up, trying not to disturb her littermate and the mouse-brain. When she stepped out of the apprentices den, she ran into Ivypaw.

"Oh, hi Stormpaw." The she-cat said, looking embarrassed. "What're you doing?"

"I was too excited for my first session to sleep." She confessed. "What about you?"

"I like to watch the sunrise." She kept her startling green eyes on the ground, avoiding Stormpaw's blue gaze. "It's really beautiful. Watch."

Suddenly the sun started to come up, making different shades of purple and pink dance across the sky. "Wow." Stormpaw was speechless. "Yeah. It helps me wake up."

More cats began to stream out of the dens, yawning and stretching. Stormpaw pattered over to the fresh-kill pile to choose before everyone else did.

She spotted Blossompaw, and walked over to share tongues. "Hi!" Blossomkit said brightly to her littermate. "Hi yourself!" she teased. "How was your first night in the medicine den?"

"Nice! Robinpetal already showed me some herbs! Today she's showing me how to wrap cobwebs on a wound."

"Wow, you already started?"

"Yeah, Lavenderfall needed some borage for her milk. So Robinpetal decided to show me some other things then too."

"Olivewhisker should start my training today. I'm so excited!"

Stormpaw finished eating her breakfast and looked up to see Olivewhisker pacing around, presumably looking for her.

"Oh, I have to go." She nuzzled her littermate, and raced off to see her mentor, calling behind her. "See you!"

"Oh, there you are!" Olivewhisker mewed. "Ready for your first session?"

Stormpaw nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Okay, Shiningcleft, Crowstripe, and I are taking you lot around the borders and to see stuff in the territory." _Just as I suspected. _Stormpaw thought. "We're meeting them at the Sunningrocks." Her mentor finished.

When they strode over, Olivewhisker greeted Shiningcleft with a friendly mew, and Claypaw greeted her by jumping on her and yowling, "ShadowClan invader!"

All cats suddenly tensed and started yowling for Fogstar. The leader crashed out of his den and yowled. "Attack!"

The warriors looked around, pelts bristling, hissing, and spitting, then realized there was no ShadowClan cats.

"Claypaw!" Shiningcleft hissed. "That was a mouse-brained thing to do! You're an apprentice now! Not a kit!"

Claypaw shrunk under his mentor's glare. "S-sorry."

Stormpaw spotted Rainpaw and Crowstripe coming their way from atop Sunningrocks.

"Sorry we're late." Crowstripe meowed. "This lump wouldn't get up and then that false alarm of ShadowClan."

"That would be Claypaw." Olivewhisker prodded him with her paw.

"Really?" Claypaw hissed under his breath.

"Claypaw, that is _not _respect to a warrior. I have mind to leave you at camp to help the elders. One more mess up and I will!" Shiningcleft's nostrils flared, and then she turned around. "ShadowClan border first."

"Jeez," Stormpaw whispered to Rainpaw. "Your mom is scary!"

"Oh shut up!" Rainpaw meowed, embarrassed.

"We're going to the Thunderpath first." Shiningcleft meowed to the cats behind her.

"Wow, I always wanted to see one!" Claypaw mewed.

Suddenly Stormpaw heard rustling behind her. Stormpaw grew curious and whispered "Cover for me." And darted off. "Wha? Storm? Come back!" But she was long gone. She heard a low growl, and she ran faster.

She broke into the clearing and was muzzle-to-muzzle with a _adult fox._

Stormpaw gasped, and backed up a couple steps, right into a corner. _What am I gonna do _now? She thought about running up the tree behind her, but it was still young and small. It open its mouth showing sharp, blood-tinted teeth.

The fox growled, ready to deliver the death blow. Stormpaw closed her eyes. _StarClan help me!_

Suddenly she heard a loud yowl. Someone had come to save her! She got a glimpse of the cat on the fox's back. It was Ravenclaw, one of the senor warriors, known for her smart, wise thoughts. She had a glossy silver sheened pelt with bright blue eyes.

"Get out of here!" Ravenclaw yowled. Stormpaw ran back through the trees trying to find camp, and help. She was trying to find the mentor and apprentice party, when she heard a loud yowl. More like a shriek. Terrified. Horrified.

Stormpaw turned around, and raced _back _to the clearing, trying to find it by scent. It wasn't hard. There was a strong fear-scent in the air.

She broke back into the clearing, seeing the fox corner Ravenclaw back in the spot she had been mere minutes ago.

She launched her self at the fox, stunning it, and Ravenclaw, taking to opportunity, ran under the fox, and scratched its exposed belly while standing on her hind legs. Unfortunately, she was too slow, and the fox snapped at Ravenclaw's head, and nipped off her _ear. _Stormpaw was horrified and angry. _This is ThunderClan territory! There is _no _room for foxes!_

While Ravenclaw yowled in pain, Stormpaw yowled in fury, biting the fox's hind leg hearing a _crack._

The fox barked in pain and ran past what looked like into RiverClan's border.

Stormpaw rushed to Ravenclaw's side, and started to lick her ear. "Thank you for coming back for me." She wheezed through gasps of pain.

"Let's just get you to Robinpetal. I'll tell Fogstar about the fox." Ravenclaw managed to stand up, and leaned against Stormpaw as she guided them back to camp.

There was little commotion as they walked through the entrance, but then Sagekit (2 moons old) asked with wide eyes, "What happened to her ears Starlingfoot?" It was like flicking a switch to _on _and everyone started rushing around.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll get Robinpetal and Blossompaw!"

"What happened?"

"Why is Stormpaw with you?"

Stormpaw couldn't take it. "Stop! Just take her to Robinpetal, and me to Fogstar!"

Fogstar had already come out of the clearing.

"It appears you have a story to tell."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, back with a short chapter, and thanks to all who reviewed! Highly appreciated! ;)

_Chapter 4_

_Stormpaw walked behind Fogstar, _looking back to try and see if Ravenclaw was okay. Fogstar leaped up to his den, near Highledge, and disappeared inside. Stormpaw reluctantly followed.

When they were inside and settled, Fogstar gave the young apprentice a glare. "What happened?" Stormpaw scuffled her paws on the smooth, but sandy floor. "Well," she mewed, "It was my first day of apprentice training." "I know, go on." Fogstar urged.

"I heard a scuffling in the leaves, so I went to investigate." Fogstar gave a loud, annoyed sigh. "So, you went off to see it, almost killing yourself, and Ravenclaw's ear bit off."

"Well, yes, but I saved her-" "You injured one of our finest hunters, one of my senor warriors, and missed your apprentice session!" Fogstar exploded. "Do you know how much trouble you caused! Rainpaw got in trouble with the mentors because _you _sneaked off! They rushed back to camp, causing a commotion, and now there's another patrol out, missing, and they could be attacked by the fox! Also-" "But we chased it off! It went…" Her voice faltered off. "To…. the RiverClan border." She finished quietly.

"WHAT!" Fogstar yowled. "Now we're going to have trouble with RiverClan!" "I'm sorry Fogstar! I didn't mean to!" She pleaded like a kit.

"Well, it happened." Fogstar said sternly, but quietly. "Quarter-moon's worth of Elder duties. _And _help Ravenclaw's recovery."

"When am I going to do training then?" Stormpaw asked, puzzled.

"You _won't._" Fogstar said and exited, making Stormpaw feel like a piece of mouse-dung.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, hope the tech problems are gone. RR please! 

Chapter 5

Stormpaw had been helping the elders for almost a quarter-moon, and longed for it to be over. Violeteye, which looks like she sounds and the oldest she-cat in the Clan, always asked for fresh moss. Scratchpelt, a million moon old tom, was always telling her to get some mouse bile and check his fur. Raspsnout, a she-cat who once had beautiful mews, was really fat, always wanted freshkill.

They were all annoying and rude. Not once did they say "Thank you.", never told stories like when she was a kit, and were always complaining.

Stormpaw was tired of it. She also felt worse when she checked on Ravenclaw, who's ear was infected, and was going deaf. Blossompaw felt bad, since there was nothing her and Robinpetal could do. They'd tried everything. Stormpaw felt even worse, since it was her fault.

Finally, Stormpaw woke up one day, when her duties were gone.

Phew. I can train again!

Stormpaw felt much better. She was actually being called Stormpaw again by the elders, who were calling her Stormkit since she wasn't technically being an apprentice. She did one last round of work and then sped out of the elder's den faster than a mouse.

Sootpaw, Dustpaw, and Sparrowpaw had gotten their apprentice names, since they were an eighth moon younger, and Ivypaw and Goldpaw were only a few days ahead. The three new apprentices were fidgeting anxiously, waiting for their mentors (Cheetahfall, Comfreyfoot, and Hollowsheen).

She spotted Olivewhisker and immediately ran up to her. "I'm…..I'm…..ready….for….training." Stormpaw said breathlessly.

"Woah, woah! Keep your pelt on! We're going out with Grassweb, Bearstream, and their apprentices." "Great!" Said Stormpaw. She missed watching the sunrise with Ivypaw, and Goldpaw was always really nice to her, even as a kit.

"We're a hunting patrol, but we're going to review all the hunting crouches and things for you." Olivewhisker continued. "But I already learned that from Rainpaw! He's been teaching me what he learned after he got back!" Stormpaw protested. Oh, whoops. She noticed her slip.

"What? You are, or, where, supposed to help the elders! And Robinpetal." Olivewhisker chided. Stormpaw shrank under the harshness of her voice. "But, fine. I won't tell Fogstar this time."

Olivewhisker padded down to the fresh-kill pile and swallowed a mouse in a couple of gulps. Stormpaw reached for a nice fat squirrel, but Olivewhisker batted her paw away with her white one. "Uh-uh. You haven't hunted for days, wait until after we're done hunting to eat. Plus, here comes Grassweb and Bearstream."

True, the green-eyed gray tabby and all-brown she-cat were coming with their apprentices in tow. "Hi!" Ivypaw streaked up to Stormpaw. "How've you been?" The gray she-cat rolled her eyes. "Borrrrrrring. Who knew Scratchpelt was that scratchy?" Goldpaw laughed from behind her sister, yellow-amber eyes glowing. "I'm pretty sure Severedfoot is the worst. He yowls until you get him the right piece of prey. Soiltail will probably join them soon. Her joints are getting stiff, and she's always cranky."

"Okay, let's go." Grassweb called to the apprentices. "We don't have to do hunting review." "Pheeeew." Ivypaw let out a sigh. "It's so 'Borrrrrrring'." Ivypaw said in a perfect imitation of Stompaw. She laughed and flicked her ear with her tail

The hunting party passed Magnoliashine, the deputy as they left. "Bring back a fat vole," She teased her daughters (Goldpaw and Ivypaw). "Severedfoot wants one!"

"Bye mom!" Goldpaw called behind her.

"Where are we hunting first?" Stormpaw asked her mentor. "By the lake. The storm just past so there'll be plenty of prey out for a drink." Suddenly Bearstream tensed. "Ssssh! I hear a mouse!" She crouche down so low, she blended into the leaves perfectly. Stormpaw spotted the mouse too. It was very plump, and a very easy catch. One quick bite, a squeal, and buried it went to be kept hidden from other predators. "Nice catch!" Grassweb mewed.

It wasn't very far on when Goldpaw spotted a vole. "Oooh, straight to Severedfoot you go." She ranat the vole, but it was surprisingly fast, and Goldpaw gave in to chase it. Chase it that is,, straight into RiverClan territory. "Goldpaw, wait!" Ivypaw meowed. Oh no! Stormpaw scented a RiverClan patrol. "Stop!" Bearstream chased after her apprentice. But, it was too late. She crossed the border.

"And what in StarClan's name do you think you're doing?"

Oh mouse-dung. Stormpaw recognized Wasptail, the bossy RiverClan deputy was one of the least liked cats of all the Clans in Stormpaw's opinion.

"I caught it!" Goldpaw said proudly, ignoring the patrol, and started to walk back past the border.

"This is a RiverClan vole. It was killed in RiverClan territory." He glared at Goldpaw. "Hand it over." He growled.

"No," Olivewhisker meowed deep and low. "It came from ThunderClan's hunting grounds. It's ours."

"Give it over." A she-cat called Stuffyroot stepped up beside Wasptail and unsheathed her claws.

Grassweb growled, and did the same, followed by Bearstream, Olivewhisker, Stormpaw, Goldpaw, and Ivypaw.

The RiverClan duo, seeing they were outmatched growled, "We'll make sure ThunderClan knows it's place if we ever catch you with our prey again." He growled. Wasptail glared at the hunting party for a few moments before beckoning to Stuffyroot with his tail, and they disappeared into the trees.

"Well," Grassweb meowed, "I wonder what ruffled their pelts." Stormpaw realized that might have been from the fox that she had chased into their territory. Oh great StarClan. Stormpaw caught herself too late.

She was plunging back into the forest, hearing Ravenclaw's desperate cries.

Seeing the fox pin Ravenclaw to a tree.

Plunging herself onto the fox.

The two she-cat's fighting the rabid creature.

Seeing the fox bite Ravenclaw's ear again.

Knowing it was all her fault.

She wanted to cry out to StarClan like a kit and beg for her to have a chance to do it all over.

But it was impossible. Ravenclaw was hurt, and it was all her fault.

She stumbled, and fell into Ivypaw. "Hey, Stormpaw, you ok?" She groaned in responsed as her head swam.

Ravenclaw, the fox hurt her...ear…..hurt badly….went to RiverClan….It'll attack…..like her bite...we were cornered….

Oh StarClan, make it stop!

"No," a voice said in her head. "It was all You."

Then, finally, with the patrol gathering around her, she fell into murky black darkness.

Review please! I'm going insane!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay. Been busy, and this is a kinda long chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"_Wait, Spottedleaf, I still _have questions!"

"What's that Stormpaw?"

"Who's Spottedleaf?

"Is she delirious Robinpetal?"

"_Okay, _everyone out. Blossompaw, you can stay."

Stormpaw opened her eyes and saw Rainpaw, Sootpaw, and Claypaw exiting the den, complaining." _Toms._

"How are you feeling Stormpaw?" Robinpetal, the medicine cat meowed.

"Fine," She croaked. "But thirsty." She sniffed Stormpaw and seemed satisfied. "Okay, I'll fetch some soaked moss. Blossompaw, keep an eye on her."

"What happened?" Stormpaw asked her sister.

"You blacked out while on patrol. Ivypaw and Olivewhisker carried you here." She responded coolly. "Or maybe you _fainted." _

"Hey!" Blossompaw knew how tomboyish Stormpaw was, and took every opportunity to make her sound feminine. "Have only those three fur-balls visited?" Stormpaw gestured to the entrance/exit where the three toms left.

"Great StarClan, no! Olivewhisker, Ivypaw, Goldpaw, Spottedbranch, Brownwillow (Their father), Duskpaw, Sparrowpaw, Grassweb, Bearstream, even Fogstar. Robinpetal was furious, pushing everyone out for days-"

"I was out for _days!?_" She yowled.

"Almost a moon actually." Blossompaw squeaked.

Stormpaw groaned. "This will push back my training even further. I'll become a warrior after _Sagekit!"_

"Don't be silly. Sagekit's only 3 moons old. She's not even an apprentice."

Stormpaw groaned and fiddled with her moss bedding.

"Anyways, Sootpaw's been in here the most. I think he _likes _you." Stormpaw rolled her eyes. "Of _course _he doesn't! He liked you the most in the nursery." She sniffed. "Well, _I'm _a medicine cat now, so that doesn't matter. He probably turned to you."

"Whatever, we shouldn't be thinking of mates now."

Thankfully, Robinpetal came in, saving her from Blossompaw's lovey-dovey talk. The medicine cat handed her the moss. "Thanks." She said gratefully… not for just the moss.

"You can get back on your training today, you seem fine. Did Blossompaw catch you up?"

"Yeah." Stormpaw said, already out the door.

"StarClan, 'paws these days." Robinpetal grumbled.

Stormpaw found Olivewhisker across the clearing, at the fresh-kill pile. "I'm ready for training." Olivewhisker picked up a vole. "Ophay. I feed fwo fife fis foo foowater. Fee's exfectfing fits." *

"Really? Cool!" Stormpaw mewed excitedly. "Fut fot. Fer fand Fossfiskers far forried fence fere's faready feight fapprenfices." ** Olivewhisker said to her apprentice, approaching the nursery. Bluewater was inside, with a swollen belly. The brown she cat spat the vole out in front of her sister. "There you go, Bluewater. How are you feeling?" She mewed as Bluewater took a bite of the vole.

"Fine, though Mosswhiskers is worried. Robinpetal said I'm expecting five kits." She said nonchalantly. "_Five kits_?!"

"Yes, but it'll be fine. There's enough warriors for mentors."

"Okay then." The brown she-cat said skeptically. "See you later."

Olivewhisker left the nursery and Stormpaw followed. "Let's work on fighting techniques today. The other apprentices already left, so you'll have to fight with me."

Stormpaw paled. Besides Fogstar and Magnoliashine, Olivewhisker was the smartest, strongest, and quickest Warrior in the Clan.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." She winked. "There's a large clearing up ahead, I went thee to learn as an apprentice when Fogstar was Fogfur, my mentor." Stormpaw tried to imagine Olivewhisker as Olivepaw and Fogstar as Fogfur. She couldn't.

"Okay, here we are." It was a vast clearing, with barely any fallen-leaves on the soft grass.

"Wow." Olivewhisker sighed. "So many memories…"

The word memory jogged something in the back of Stormpaw's mind. She pushed it away,no being able to place it. Yet, it nagged her, like a jigsaw puzzle with missing pieces.

"Let's start." Olivewhisker snapped Stormpaw out of her thoughts. "You're pretty thin, and quick, so lets try ducking under the belly."

_I've done that… _Stormpaw's thought strayed back to the fox and Ravenclaw and she shook them away. "Okay. I'm ready when you are." She told her mentor.

She quickly ducked under Olivewhisker's belly, and kicked up hard, catching her off guard. She jumped, then twisted mid-air on-top of Olivewhisker. She "raked" her belly with her claws and nipped her fore-leg before Olivewhisker could react.

"Wow! That was great! You're a natural!" Olivewhisker praised her apprentice.

**Flashback to a bit ago**

"Thank you Stormpaw." Ravenclaw rasped as the gray apprentice handed her some wet moss.

"It's nothing, especially after you saved me." Stormpaw murmured. "What?"

"You're welcome." She said a bit loudly.

"The way you fought that fox was amazing. You're a natural!"

"Thanks."

**Later at camp**

"How was training today?" Sootpaw asked Stormpaw. "We went around camp, and did a bit of hunting." Sparrowpaw said.

"I did the best!" Her brother boasted. "Oh shut up Claypaw." said. "You only caught a black-bird!" Duskpaw said. "I think Ivypaw did the best. She got a vole and two mice!" Ivypaw blushed. "No, Goldpaw did, actually." Claypaw said "changing his mind". "She caught _three _mice and a robin." Now Goldpaw blushed. _Why does everyone suddenly like each-other?! _

She crouched down to eat her mouse while Sootpaw chattered about StarClan knows what. She was about half-way through her fresh-kill when she noticed Rainpaw dejectedly fiddling with a squirrel. "Ah, be right back." She told Sootpaw. "Oh. Okay." His face fell.

"Hey, are you okay?" She said to Rainpaw. "Yeah." He mewed.

She sat down beside him. "I said, _are you okay?_" She meowed a bit forcefully.

"_Fine. _No, I'm not. Shiningcleft has greencough. Robinpetal has asked Littlebreeze for some catmint, but she is too low. _She's gonna die!" _Rainpaw broke into sobs.

"Hey, shhhhh." She said comfortingly. "You still have hope. We'll be okay."

She led him into the apprentices den and stroked her tongue over his ear in a rhythmic pattern until they both fell asleep.

**Okay everyone: Rain X Storm or Soot X Storm? I'm R X S. Tell me in your review and you get a pixelated brownie!**

**(If your Ship Team wins, you get to submit a OC to put in my FF!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay. Been busy, and this is a kinda long chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"_Wait, Spottedleaf, I still _have questions!"

"What's that Stormpaw?"

"Who's Spottedleaf?

"Is she delirious Robinpetal?"

"_Okay, _everyone out. Blossompaw, you can stay."

Stormpaw opened her eyes and saw Rainpaw, Sootpaw, and Claypaw exiting the den, complaining." _Toms._

"How are you feeling Stormpaw?" Robinpetal, the medicine cat meowed.

"Fine," She croaked. "But thirsty." She sniffed Stormpaw and seemed satisfied. "Okay, I'll fetch some soaked moss. Blossompaw, keep an eye on her."

"What happened?" Stormpaw asked her sister.

"You blacked out while on patrol. Ivypaw and Olivewhisker carried you here." She responded coolly. "Or maybe you _fainted." _

"Hey!" Blossompaw knew how tomboyish Stormpaw was, and took every opportunity to make her sound feminine. "Have only those three fur-balls visited?" Stormpaw gestured to the entrance/exit where the three toms left.

"Great StarClan, no! Olivewhisker, Ivypaw, Goldpaw, Spottedbranch, Brownwillow (Their father), Duskpaw, Sparrowpaw, Grassweb, Bearstream, even Fogstar. Robinpetal was furious, pushing everyone out for days-"

"I was out for _days!?_" She yowled.

"Almost a moon actually." Blossompaw squeaked.

Stormpaw groaned. "This will push back my training even further. I'll become a warrior after _Sagekit!"_

"Don't be silly. Sagekit's only 3 moons old. She's not even an apprentice."

Stormpaw groaned and fiddled with her moss bedding.

"Anyways, Sootpaw's been in here the most. I think he _likes _you." Stormpaw rolled her eyes. "Of _course _he doesn't! He liked you the most in the nursery." She sniffed. "Well, _I'm _a medicine cat now, so that doesn't matter. He probably turned to you."

"Whatever, we shouldn't be thinking of mates now."

Thankfully, Robinpetal came in, saving her from Blossompaw's lovey-dovey talk. The medicine cat handed her the moss. "Thanks." She said gratefully… not for just the moss.

"You can get back on your training today, you seem fine. Did Blossompaw catch you up?"

"Yeah." Stormpaw said, already out the door.

"StarClan, 'paws these days." Robinpetal grumbled.

Stormpaw found Olivewhisker across the clearing, at the fresh-kill pile. "I'm ready for training." Olivewhisker picked up a vole. "Ophay. I feed fwo fife fis foo foowater. Fee's exfectfing fits." *

"Really? Cool!" Stormpaw mewed excitedly. "Fut fot. Fer fand Fossfiskers far forried fence fere's faready feight fapprenfices." ** Olivewhisker said to her apprentice, approaching the nursery. Bluewater was inside, with a swollen belly. The brown she cat spat the vole out in front of her sister. "There you go, Bluewater. How are you feeling?" She mewed as Bluewater took a bite of the vole.

"Fine, though Mosswhiskers is worried. Robinpetal said I'm expecting five kits." She said nonchalantly. "_Five kits_?!"

"Yes, but it'll be fine. There's enough warriors for mentors."

"Okay then." The brown she-cat said skeptically. "See you later."

Olivewhisker left the nursery and Stormpaw followed. "Let's work on fighting techniques today. The other apprentices already left, so you'll have to fight with me."

Stormpaw paled. Besides Fogstar and Magnoliashine, Olivewhisker was the smartest, strongest, and quickest Warrior in the Clan.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." She winked. "There's a large clearing up ahead, I went thee to learn as an apprentice when Fogstar was Fogfur, my mentor." Stormpaw tried to imagine Olivewhisker as Olivepaw and Fogstar as Fogfur. She couldn't.

"Okay, here we are." It was a vast clearing, with barely any fallen-leaves on the soft grass.

"Wow." Olivewhisker sighed. "So many memories…"

The word memory jogged something in the back of Stormpaw's mind. She pushed it away,no being able to place it. Yet, it nagged her, like a jigsaw puzzle with missing pieces.

"Let's start." Olivewhisker snapped Stormpaw out of her thoughts. "You're pretty thin, and quick, so lets try ducking under the belly."

_I've done that… _Stormpaw's thought strayed back to the fox and Ravenclaw and she shook them away. "Okay. I'm ready when you are." She told her mentor.

She quickly ducked under Olivewhisker's belly, and kicked up hard, catching her off guard. She jumped, then twisted mid-air on-top of Olivewhisker. She "raked" her belly with her claws and nipped her fore-leg before Olivewhisker could react.

"Wow! That was great! You're a natural!" Olivewhisker praised her apprentice.

**Flashback to a bit ago**

"Thank you Stormpaw." Ravenclaw rasped as the gray apprentice handed her some wet moss.

"It's nothing, especially after you saved me." Stormpaw murmured. "What?"

"You're welcome." She said a bit loudly.

"The way you fought that fox was amazing. You're a natural!"

"Thanks."

**Later at camp**

"How was training today?" Sootpaw asked Stormpaw. "We went around camp, and did a bit of hunting." Sparrowpaw said.

"I did the best!" Her brother boasted. "Oh shut up Claypaw." said. "You only caught a black-bird!" Duskpaw said. "I think Ivypaw did the best. She got a vole and two mice!" Ivypaw blushed. "No, Goldpaw did, actually." Claypaw said "changing his mind". "She caught _three _mice and a robin." Now Goldpaw blushed. _Why does everyone suddenly like each-other?! _

She crouched down to eat her mouse while Sootpaw chattered about StarClan knows what. She was about half-way through her fresh-kill when she noticed Rainpaw dejectedly fiddling with a squirrel. "Ah, be right back." She told Sootpaw. "Oh. Okay." His face fell.

"Hey, are you okay?" She said to Rainpaw. "Yeah." He mewed.

She sat down beside him. "I said, _are you okay?_" She meowed a bit forcefully.

"_Fine. _No, I'm not. Shiningcleft has greencough. Robinpetal has asked Littlebreeze for some catmint, but she is too low. _She's gonna die!" _Rainpaw broke into sobs.

"Hey, shhhhh." She said comfortingly. "You still have hope. We'll be okay."

She led him into the apprentices den and stroked her tongue over his ear in a rhythmic pattern until they both fell asleep.

**Okay everyone: Rain X Storm or Soot X Storm? I'm R X S. Tell me in your review and you get a pixelated brownie!**

**(If your Ship Team wins, you get to submit a OC to put in my FF!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

0

"Sagekit, Come forward."

The gray she-cat wobbled forward, her green eyes glittering with excitement.

"Do you promise to be a vigilant apprentice, respect your Clan, and serve it?"

"I-I-I do."

"Then from now, until you become a warrior, You shall be known as Sagepaw."

Fogstar dipped his head and rested it on Sagepaw's head and she licked his shoulder.

"Sagepaw! Sagepaw! Sagepaw! Sagepaw!" The Clan yowled.

"Blackthroat, you have proven yourself well. It is time for your first apprentice." Fogstar flicked his tail at a black-and-white tom. "Thrushleaf taught you much, and I trust you will mentor Sagepaw well." Blackthroat's eyes widened in surprise as Sagepaw bounded over and touched noses with him.

"The cats coming for the Gathering will be Stormpaw, Ivypaw, Duskpaw, Rainpaw, Olivewhisker, Tendriltail, Gusteyes, Fridgidleap, and Tabbyclaw." Fogstar said. "Rest today to have good strength for tonight's journey."

"Wow, lucky, you guys get to go to the Gathering!" Claypaw said.

"Yeah, this is my first." Stormpaw ducked her head and gave her chest fur some embarrassed licks.

"Oh cheer up." Ivypaw said. "It wasn't your fault. And you're progressing better than some of us."

"Yeah, you're a natural!" Sootpaw said. "Thanks." She told her friends.

0

**Later that night**

"All cats going to the Gathering, we are leaving now!" Fogstar yowled from Highledge. Stormpaw felt a rush of excitement.

"Coming?" She teased Rainpaw. "Yeah…" He meowed sullenly with a look at the medicine den.

"Hey, it's okay, they found catmint remember?" She mewed. "But it's not working… she's getting worse…"

"C'mon, she'll be fine for a bit. The Gathering will be over as fast as Goldpaw catches a mouse."

Rainpaw shook himself, as if he was pushing away all negative thoughts. "Okay, lets go."

As they caught up to the rest of the group, She noticed Ivypaw looking at them. She winked. Stormpaw groaned mentally. _Great._

Fridgidleap was taking up the rear and smiled at the two apprentices. This is your first Gathering right?" she mewed.

"Yeah." Her and Rainpaw meowed at the same time.

"They're _really _cool. Cats from all the Clans are there! She mewed. "You'll see soon. We're almost to the Treebridge."

"What's the Tree-" Stormpaw started to ask, but then she saw this huge tree that had toppled over and led to an island in a large lake.

"Wow." Rainpaw meowed, amazed. "Yeah." Stormpaw breathed.

"It gets better!" Fridgidleap meowed. Wait until you get onto the island."

Stormpaw tentatively stepped onto the trunk and dug her claws in. _I don't want to fall! That would be embarrassing! _She looked down. The water was murky black from the darkness of the night, even with the full moon. She slowly edged across and waited on the other side for Rainpaw and Fridgidleap.

"That was scary!" Rainpaw meowed as they watched Fridgidleap's white pelt quickly stride across the trunk. Her ice-blue eyes glowed in amusement. "It'll get easier." She promised. "Now let's go in!" And she broke through the trees. Stormpaw gasped and

0

**Dun dun dun! Sorry for short length, busy. Review please!**

**P.S Goldpaw needs a warrior name soon. PM what you think it should be- I have one for Ivypaw.**


	9. Chapter 8 cont

Sorry, sorry, sorry! This took longer than I wanted, especially with my other ff. I'm gonna try REALLY hard to update soon. Promise. Probably. Maybe. Uh, I might. Okay, no promises. But I WILL try.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 8 cont.

0

_"Now let's go in!" And she broke through the trees. Stormpaw gasped and_

Rainpaw did also. Cats from all five Clans were there. And the full moon showed her that the sixth Clan, StarClan was there too.

"What should we do first?" Stormpaw barely managed to get out. "Follow us!" Duskpaw meowed from beside Ivypaw. "The apprentices usually gather over there." Ivypaw mewed waving her tail to a tall magnolia tree were there were some apprentices play-fighting.

"Okay." Rainpaw and Stormpaw followed Ivypaw and Duskpaw who bumped into a tall white tom. Stormpaw recognized him.

Great.

"Watch it." Wasptail growled.

The RiverClan deputy loomed over Duskpaw and Stormpaw padded in front of him. "Leave my Clanmate alone!" Another cat, a she-cat growled from beside Wasptail, who she recognized as Fishstem, his mate.

"And what are the widdle apwentices gonna do?" She mewed mockingly.

"Just because there was a border problem doesn't mean you can look down on ThunderClan!" She meowed bravely.

"Oh, little kit, that's no way to speak to a deputy." Wasptail growled, unsheathing his claws.

Stormpaw barely had time to think as Wasptail sprung at her. She ducked under him, and he almost crashed into Ivypaw.

"By the time I'm done with you, ThunderClan will wish they hadn't stepped on the island." The deputy jumped on her and she pummled his belly desperately, claws sheathed.

I can't fight at a Gathering! Especially my first! Oh, what will Fogstar think!

Luckily she was saved. "Do you want to lose your position of deputy over an apprentice? Think about that, Wasptail." Fishstem mewed, a bit soothingly. Wasptail glared at her then Stormpaw. "This isn't over." He said before stalking away towards the roots where the deputies sit.

"Yeesh." Rainpaw said wide-eyed.

"'Cmon, the apprentices are over here." Ivypaw began leading them again.

"Hiya!" A black hyper tom said to the approaching ThunderClan cats. "I'm Woodpaw! I'm from ShadowClan. What about you all?"

"I'm Ivypaw,"

"I'm Rainpaw,"

"I'm Stormpaw,"

"And I'm Duskpaw." He finished.

"We're ThunderClan." Ivypaw added.

"I'm Spottypaw." A tortoiseshell she-cat mewed. "WindClan."

"And I'm Carppaw." Another brown tom meowed. "RiverClan."

"Clearpaw." A bluish-white she-cat said soflty. "SkyClan." She ducked her head. Clearpaw was obviously shy.

"Where's all the other apprentices at?" Stormpaw wondered.

"Probably with their mentors. Scentpaw is really shy." Woodpaw answered.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather below for a meeting!" Barkstar, the RiverClan leader, yowled.

"RiverClan is strong and healthy, though we've had problems at the ThunderClan border." She shot a glance at Fogstar.

Yowls of agreement and protest grew from the crowd of cats.

"ThunderClan is well-fed, and there was not problems. One vole which is rightfully ours should not cause trouble. Fogstar meowed, though Stormpaw could tell he was seething.

"Calm down, if a vole means so much if you are healthy, then we will not fight about it at a Gathering." Featherstar, the leader of WindClan mewed calmly, looking up at the half obscured moon.

"WindClan is strong and well-fed also, but the Twolegs came with their flappy pelt-dens last night. We hope they will leave soon."

"SkyClan is well-fed, since new-leaf has come, prey is plentiful." Fadingstar mewed, her long white fur blowing in the breeze.

"ShadowClan is also doing well." Blackenedstar, the new young leader meowed. "If that is all, this Gathering has come to a close." The leaders jumped from the tree.

"RiverClan! We are leaving!" Barkstar yowled angrily.

"Bye!" Carppaw meowed behind his shoulder as he padded off.

As the other apprentices started to chat, Stormpaw looked around for Blossompaw. She was sitting beside Robinpetal, talking to one of the medicine cat apprentices. He was a gray tabby, and his green eyes shone as he said something that made Blossompaw laugh. She sighed, tired.

Slowly, the remaining four Clans dispersed. She padded after Frigidleap and her mentor, back to ThunderClan, half asleep on her paws.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Soooooooooo. Whadya think about the 'battle'? Or about how RiverClan reacted to the border skrimish? Review PLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!

Wild/Amberwing


	10. Chapter 9

Yay, finally an update for this story! I shouldn't have done double chapters for my other one, it wasn't fair to you guys. Anyway, here you go!

XxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 9

0

I checked on Ravenclaw's ear, or what was left of it. It was swollen and likely taken on infection overnight.

"Robinpetal!" I whisper-yowl to wake my mentor up. She's a light sleeper, so it wasn't hard.

"Yeah?" She mewed, coming out of the dug in space of the wall where our nests are.

"Ravenclaw's ear has gotten infected. The marigold poultice didn't work." Me and Robinpetal had gotten a recipe from Tinyoak and Softpaw, the WindClan medicine cats. They were both very nice. But I just couldn't get Softpaw's kind green gaze out of my head…

"...Have to gather more horsetail." Robinpetal meowed. Blossompaw shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Stop it!

Suddenly Stormpaw walked through the bramble entrance with prey hanging from her mouth. "Fere fou fo." She put down the prey, a fat vole, a squirrel, and a pigeon. "It took me awhile to find a pigeon. They're Ravenclaw's favorite." She picked it up again and set down beside Ravenclaw. Her eyes drifted to her ear. "Oh no!" Stormpaw's calm demeanor vaporized. "Does it affect her hearing?"

"We don't know yet. She got the infection overnight." Robinpetal mewed. My sister had reason to be worried. Her ear was swollen and an unnerving shade of pink. The skin around her ear was also as swollen (the fox had ripped off the fur).

"She shouldn't've! (A/N: weird word) why didn't you treat it right?"

Robinpetal made an angry noise in the back of her throat, so I intervened. "We did we even tried this poultice that the WindClan medicine cats suggested-"

"Oh, that one that you were laughing with." She meowed suggestively.

Robinpetal loomed over Stormpaw and I flushed a deep red, thanking StarClan for my thick pelt that hid it.

"We are doing the best we can. If you came here just to shame us, leave. But first, take back what you told Blossompaw." She spat. I had never seen my serene mentor so angry before.

Yet, Stormpaw acted as if Robinpetal was just a kit pretending to be Clan leader. She looked at Ravenclaw, her horrid injury. "No," she hissed. "Not until you treat her correctly. What type of medicine cat are you? She's been here over a moon."

Why was Stormpaw so set off about Ravenclaw? She barely expressed any emotion when Claypaw broke his leg last moon. Was it because she caused the injury? The whole room was about to explode so I slipped out, not wanting to be part of it. When I saw Stormpaw's waving back-and-forth, I knew I got out just in time. When my sisters' tail lashes, she's mad.

I decided to get the horsetail that Robinpetal mentioned. I headed to the Old Twolegplace. I stumbled over a rock and fell. "Mousedung!" I swore. There was a bit of bleeding in my pad but I ignored it and padded along.

When I finally got there I saw some cat collecting catmint. "Hey!" I yowled. They froze and turned around. I knew those eyes immediately.

"Mistpaw? What are you doing here?" I knew I should still be angry at him for trespassing and stealing, but I wasn't.

"Uh, hi Blossompaw. I um, needed some catmint. Spottypaw has whitecough and we're out. Tinyoak said to ask Robinpetal for some." Mistpaw meowed awkwardly.

"Then why didn't you?" Did he not want to see me? My heart sank. "Because… um…" He was obviously searching for an answer.

"Did you not want to see me?" I mewed softly. "No! Of course not! I…" Lies.

"Whatever. Just take your catmint and go." I mewed angrily. I grab my horsetail and turn around

"Blossompaw, wait…" He called. "What." I snarled, not really saying it as a question.

"The truth is… I really like you. Even though we've only known each other for a moon, you're really funny. And smart. And pretty." He blurted.

Mistpaw… likes me?

"It's okay if you don't understand-" He meowed, tail drooped. "Mistpaw, I like you too!" I mew.

"Really?" His handsome green eyes brighten. "How about we meet again tomorrow here? At night." "Sure!" I meow happily.

It won't hurt anyone, me and Mistpaw meeting. We can still do our duties.

...Right?

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sorry it's so short. I didn't have an idea for this. Next chapter is when things get good. *wink*


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**-x-**

Rainpaw sat beside his mother in the medicine den. Some catmint had grown in, but Shiningcleft wasn't responding to the treatment. Every day during training, he was distracted, thinking about his mother. Then Stormpaw got sick recently and… basically he couldn't catch a mouse if it was blind, deaf, and disabled. Crowstripe was so fed up that he suspended his training. Now, all Rainpaw did all day was sit beside his mother and help with her treatments. He was so scared that if he left she would die. The only time he left the medicine den was to make dirt and eat the occasional prey.

"Rainpaw, can you please leave?" Robinpetal said one day. "I keep tripping over you, and you really need to continue your training." He let out a long sigh and glanced at a sleeping Shiningcleft. "Okay, I'll go talk to Crowstripe."

**-x-**

"I'll continue your training." Loudsnout sighed. "_If, _you promise to get your muzzle in the game. I-I… It's been hard. I was only made a warrior a few moons ago, and my sister's expecting kits, and… I know I shouldn't have been so hard on you. Your mother's sick, and with your crush on Stormpaw-"

"_What? _How did you know- ImeanwhatcrushonStormpawthat'sridiculous!" Rainpaw meowed, deeply embarrassed.

"Oh, I know, Rainpaw. It's obvious, but not as obvious as Sootpaw. StarClan, you apprentices are a handful." Crowstripe meowed, nudging his apprentice. _Yeah, Sootpaw. I know about that… _

"Okay, okay, let's go hunting."

**-x-**

The hunting session went pretty well, despite the fact that Sootpaw and his mentor, Gusteyes, came too. Rainpaw still liked Sootpaw, but he was a bit annoying, and kept teasing Rainpaw when he messed up.

As they were walking back to camp, they ran into another hunting party, Ivypaw, Stormpaw, and their mentors. Sootpaw and Stormpaw chatted, Rainpaw occasionally adding to the conversation, and Ivypaw pouncing on leaves and beetles.

**-Timeskip because I don't know where I was going with that-**

"And then, Bearstream says we'll be ready for our assessments soon!" Goldpaw squealed.

"Wow! Already?" Stormpaw meowed, surprised.

"Well, we've already been in training awhile, around 12 moons, silly." snorted Ivypaw.

"And, you've been mouse-headed for a bit, Stormpaw." Sootpaw added.

"Oh shut-up." the gray she-cat hissed.

All the sudden, Robinpetal burst into the clearing. "Rainpaw! Your mother! She's-"

Rainpaw raced past her and into the medicine den, not letting her finish.

**-x-**

**Dundundun! Sorry about the shortness, this was basically a foreshadowing chapter. Also, I will be taking ideas for the apprentices' warrior names! I already have Sparrowpaw's though, but all the others are open.**

**The action will start next chapter. And then things will get a bit… bad? Sad? Action-y? Anyways, reviewers get a cookie.**

**Question of the day: What's your favorite character from the first series of W.C? **


	12. Hi guys

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey guys, it's Wild. I'm so so so sorry beyond words for not updating. Life has just been so crazy lately, and writers block was not helpful either. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSorry if your hopes got up that this was another chapter, it isn't. I will try to write the next one soon, I just haven't had much time at all for months. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI enjoy reading all of your reviews and I love writing, so I hope I will be able to get back on schedule soon. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong~Wild/strong/p 


	13. -' sorry

*Cue crashing of keyboard, car alarm, and cat yowl*

WILD: Huh? What? We're live?

*looks at camera*

WILD: Oh...It's my readers..._Please don't kill me I love you guys_

*WILD looking very flustered*

WILD: Okay, I don't really have an excuse for disappearing like that. This has been my third or fourth apology chapter. I've been really lucky to have all of you read my writing.

*WILD sighs*

WILD: I've been trying to do some actual writing, while also being active on another website. I neglected you guys and that wasn't fair. I've been pretty busy with school, and dealing with other things in my life. The coronavirus isn't too great either.

*WILD show writing pieces in 3...2...1*

WILD: I've also been re-writing High Winds-I'm on chapter three-but I really, _really_, should've said something before taking my un-excused hiatus. I will try to update at least to chapters from each of my stories this month. I know I've postponed Clan Academy for _months _but I want to get a better hold on my current pieces before I restart that. I've missed all my friends on here, and missed seeing reviews on my chapters, and just being on here altogether. I promise I will try my hardest to update a real chapter soon.

*WILD snaps, and a plate of cookies appear*

WILD: Usually I ask for reviews, but take a cookie. I would still appreciate reviews, or just a PM to say something- but for now, just at least except my apologies. Wild out.

*screen fades to black*


	14. Goodbye

**Hey guys, it's Wild.**

**I'm just going to cut to the chase: I'm leaving.**

**It may be for forever, it may not.**

**But my life is too insane for me to try and update.**

**This was a very hard choice, so please don't be hard on me.**

**I will miss all the friends I've made on here, the stories I've read, the stories I've written and all the memories that this site holds for me.**

**If I ever do come back, it will most likely be under a different name and/or account.**

**Thanks to all of you who have hearted, followed, or reviewed my stories.**

**I love all of you, please stay safe.**

**And for the last time,**

** Wild out.**


End file.
